Elan DeJunae (Earth-982)
Queen of the Goblins | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = Philippe DeJunae (father); Normie Osborn (husband) | Universe = Earth-982 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Pointed ears while wearing mask | Citizenship = San Mardeo | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Criminal | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = San Mardeo | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Ron Frenz | First = Spider-Girl #73 | HistoryText = Elan was raised in a Goblin Cult by her parents who worshipped the original Green Goblin and was promised to Normie Osborn as a child. She grew up training to be the 'Goblin Queen' to rule at Normie's side and was exposed to the Goblin Formula. Elan worships the original Green Goblin, believing him to be a visionary messiah and eventually came to New York City at the behest of the Black Tarantula as part of his plan for Spider-Girl which would also allow Elan to get what she wanted. When Normie wouldn't recognise their marriage and didn't react well to learning about the Goblin Cult she kidnapped him and exposed him to the Goblin Formula as part of a plan to get him to embrace his 'destiny' as the Green Goblin but was stopped by Spider-Girl. She then interrupted Normie and Brenda Drago's engagement party and bonded the Venom symbiote, whom she had freed from its secure facility on Mount Athena, to Normie and escaped with him. She later attacked Spider-Girl with Venom and almost beat her before Darkdevil intervened and ended up mortally wounded himself before Elan and Venom escaped. While Venom went after Spider-Girl, Elan chose to target the current Green Goblin whom she accused of dishonoring the Goblin legacy by not being an Osborn and by acting as a superhero and whom she attempted to kill but who instead defeated her. After having been imprisoned for some time she was questioned by Normie Osborn about the Goblin Cult's secret changeling plan and what it was meant for before being broken out of Ryker's Island by the cult. When she learned that they planned to resurrect Norman Osborn in the body of his sworn enemy Spider-Man she tried to stop the procedure but arrived too late and was knocked unconscious by the Norman possessed Spider-Man who later confirmed that Fury unleashed the Venom symbiote and attacked Spider-Girl as part of the plan to resurrect him and lead to the creation of the Goblin God. The Goblin Cult had her placed in a sanitarium from which she quickly escaped as soon as she regained consciousness and then sent Connie Fredickson to the Parker family claiming to be Ben Reilly's long lost daughter before killing her to mess with them (and to get rid of a 'rival' to the Goblins as Connie may have been a daughter of Norman Osborn) while also spending time taking out members of the Goblin Cult that had betrayed her. She then captured April Parker who she wanted to team up with her against the Parkers and attacked Rene DeSantos the leader of the New York branch of the Goblin Cult and also the father of a mean girl at May Parker's school leading to a confrontation with Spider-Girl and the abduction of Rene's daughter Simone to use against him. April provided Fury with the Spider-Tracer-Tracker to trigger Spider-Girl's spider sense and lure her in and after Fury put a bomb around April's neck the two fought against Spider-Girl and DarkDevil who managed to talk April down which resulted in April using her powers to remove the bomb from her neck and confront Fury who was then arrested. | Powers = She has superhuman attributes gained by the Goblin Formula: * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Stamina * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Agility * Superhuman Reflexes * Regenerative Healing Factor | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = * Goblin Glider * '''Flying Broomstick | Weapons = | Notes = * A marriage was arranged by Norman Osborn and Elan's parents between her and Normie Osborn when she and Normie were children. They remain legally married in San Mardeo. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Regeneration Category:Osborn Family